Total Eclipse Of Heart
by CandyBlock987
Summary: "Érase una vez… 'me estaba enamorando', pero ahora sólo estoy cayendo a pedazos...Nada que pueda hacer... Un eclipse total del corazón"


Nueva cuenta , disfruten ser soretes conmigo en esta :P Dedicado a **Crazy'Guuadii - A.S** , **Carlyrific** y **Belonaif**. Muchisimas Gracias por todo (:

**Disclaimer**:

**- Los personajes de TD no me pertenecen. Le pertencen a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.  
**

**Advertencia: **

**- No ahi. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**

**Y**a no es lo mismo desde que no estas. Porque esta noche no me estas acompañando? Será que ya no vienes, será que ya no me necesitas, será que te aburrí? Te canse? Me tomaste odio? Sabes que te necesito esta noche, al menos.

- _"Y te necesito ahora… esta noche" _-

¿Porque me haces eso? Aun no te das cuenta que te necesito? Eres retrasado? No puedo entenderlo. Si sabes que hasta estoy agonizando, porque no apareces? Te necesito, si? Lo dije, te necesito, mucho más que nunca.

- _"Y te necesito más que nunca"_-

Lo único que deseo es que este conmigo. Solo eso, es mucho pedir? Desde siempre supiste que jamás quise que me dejaras. Porque haces eso después de todo lo que pasamos? Esos besos, las caricias, esos inmensos abrazos que me dabas cuando llegabas. Con tan solo un abrazo tuyo, seria feliz. Tan solo con eso.

- _"Y si sólo vinieras para abrázame fuerte, podríamos celebrar por siempre"_ -

Ni siquiera me interesa el echo que "esto no este bien". No me importa, solamente necesito estar contigo. Ya no soy la de antes, necesito tenerte conmigo, y si dicen que esta mal, no me interesa… Es problema de ellos, sabes que te necesito, no me preocupo, se que le nuestro no esta mal, se que podemos seguir juntos, yo lo se.

_- __"Y tan solo estamos haciendo lo correcto__, porque nunca vamos a parecer estar mal juntos" –_

Aun me pregunto, ¿Por qué haces esto? Tu amor es lo único que me falta en la vida, quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que sepas que te estoy necesitando, ahora, ya, quiero que estés aquí, para abrazarme, y protegerme de todo mal.

La lluvia cae, al igual que yo. Estoy tirada, en este frío piso, en frente de mi chimenea, antes nuestra chimenea, pensando el volver a verte. Aun no te supero, Duncan. No puedo hacerlo, sabes que eres lo más importante que tuve, ¿porque tuviste que enamorarme así? Ni siquiera me interesa el echo que "esto no este bien". No me importa, solamente necesito estar contigo.

Ya no soy la de antes, necesito tenerte conmigo, y si dicen que esta mal, no me interesa… Es problema de ellos, sabes que te necesito, no me preocupo, se que le nuestro no esta mal, se que podemos seguir juntos, yo lo se.

_- __"Y tan solo estamos haciendo lo correcto__, porque nunca vamos a parecer estar mal juntos" –_

Aun me pregunto, ¿Por qué haces esto? Tu amor es lo único que me falta en la vida, quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que sepas que te estoy necesitando, ahora, ya, quiero que estés aquí, para abrazarme, y protegerme de todo mal.

_- "Podemos llevarlo a la final de la línea__, tu amor es como una sombra sobre mí, todo el tiempo" - _

La lluvia cae, al igual que yo. Estoy tirada, en este frío piso, en frente de mi chimenea, antes nuestra chimenea, pensando el volver a verte. Aun no te supero, Duncan. No puedo hacerlo, sabes que eres lo más importante que tuve, ¿porque tuviste que enamorarme así? La oscuridad es símbolo de mi soledad, estoy cansada de repetirlo, te necesito, solo eso. Nada más.

_- "No sé qué hacer y estoy siempre en la oscuridad" - _

Aun puedo recordar esas hermosas tardes en las que éramos tan felices. Nada nos importaba, solo sonreíamos a la luz del sol, en el parque, mirándonos de a tantos, esperando que el otro tomara la barbilla de uno, y plantara un profundo beso. Esas si que eran hermosas tardes. Vivíamos la vida al limite, eso estaba claro.

_- "Estamos viviendo en un barril de pólvora y un desprendimiento de chispas" - _

Podemos estar juntos, lo sabes, de ahora en mas no ahí limites. Lo que queramos Duncan, lo que sea. Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea. Pararme de este frío piso, vestirme, y salir a buscarme, como cuando tu lo hiciste conmigo. Te debo mucho, Duncan. Lo sabes, necesito devolvértelo.

_- "Realmente te necesito esta noche, el "siempre" puede esta noche__" – _

Me pare, me di vuelta, limpie mis marrones ojos, y despoje las lágrimas que había en ellos. Camine tambaleando, y llegue hasta la mesita del teléfono. Realmente, tengo que estar más "flechada" que nunca. Tome el teléfono, y sin pensarlo dos veces, marque el número.

_- "Siempre va a empezar esta noche"-_ Pensé mientras esperaba…

* * *

Una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, el no contestaba. Colgué el teléfono, y por alguna razón, sonreí. Me di vuelta, me vi en el espejo, y observe mis brillantes ojos marrones. Simplemente me senté en el sofá y puse una mano en mi pecho, con la otra… tome la calavera que _el_ había echo para mi.

_- "Érase una vez… 'me estaba enamorando'"- _

En un momento sentí que mi pecho estallaba. Algo en mi se aceleraba, y yo lograba acordarme de aquellos momentos en que juntos éramos felices, esos momentos en los que recuerdo haber tenido un _"Eclipse al corazón"_… Podría ser una de mis mejores sensaciones.

_- "Pero ahora sólo estoy cayendo a pedazos" -  
_

Otra lágrima corría en mí, pero esta vez, no la sentía. No me importa, al cabo que debe ser costumbre ya. Será que ese flechazo marco me vida. O la mejoro, o la empeoro, sigue sin importarme. Solo necesito dormir, y pensar en más cosas… o recordar mas cosas, cosas que viví, cuando tuve ese _"Eclipse al corazón"_

_- "__Nada que pueda hacer… Un eclipse total del corazón__"-_

_

* * *

_

**Gracias por todo, Nueva cuenta chabones (H)**

**Espero sus reviews, y el GH de Carla! :E **

**Saludos! R&R !**

**Ariaanaa *-***


End file.
